Meeting Prince Charming
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Beth Foley got injured and caught her boyfriend cheating at the same time. She goes back to Orlando to recover when she meets the man of her dreams. Will things go like a fairy tale or will all hell break lose? FinnBalor/OC/SethRollins
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anyone but Beth Foley**

Beth Foley walked down the corridor to the hotel room she shared with her boyfriend she found out she got a rotator cuff injury which will cause her to be off the road. Her arm in a sling she decided she going to back to Orlando after talking to Stephanie on the phone.

Beth grabbed her door key sliding it in and walked in the room she came to a halt.

She growled 'what the fuck?'

Paige gasped as she saw her best friend walk in the room 'I can explain' she said

'Oh please explain why your fucking my boyfriend whilst I was in hospital?' Beth spat

Seth started to get out of bed 'Beth please...'

'Don't touch me' Beth snapped as tears pooled in her eyes 'You meant to be my boyfriend, you rather fuck my best friend when I was in hospital'

'It's a mistake' Paige said

'Shut up and get out before I drag you out' Beth shouted 'Some best friend you are, bitch'

'I can...' Paige stuttered

'Get the fuck out' Beth started to advance towards her and she ran out the door.

Beth walked towards her suitcase but Seth grabbed her good arms 'Babe'

'Don't you 'babe' me' Beth snapped 'we are over'

'Please don't go' Seth begged 'I love you so much'

'You wouldn't of fucked my best friend if you loved me' Beth shouted 'I gave you two years of my life and my love. You lost me for good'

Beth grabbed her suitcase and went towards the door.

'Please we can work at this babe' Seth said 'I love you not her'

'Once a cheater always a cheater' Beth spat opening the door

'Please' he says wrapping her into her hug

'No Seth, you've broken my heart' Beth said walking out the door 'don't contact me again'

Two weeks later

Orlando, Florida

Beth walked into her house her arm still in her sling holding shopping bags. Her little Yorkshire terrier Terri yapping.

'Shoes and dresses make everything better Terri' Beth mumbled to the dog which yapped in response.

She ran upstairs and put her new clothes away. She walked downstairs and collapsed on the sofa as Terri jump up next to her.

'I'm so lonely ain't I' Beth sighed as the dog laid on her lap.

Beth petted the dog and saw her phone ring it was Seth. She scoffed and ignored the call.

'Asshole' she muttered as her phone went off again this time it was her dad.

'Hey daddy' Beth smiled

'There's my favourite little foley' Mick said down the phone 'how the shoulder?'

'Alright, the surgery was good and it less painful' Beth said 'how the family?'

'Amazing' Mick smiled 'but how have you been sweetie?'

Beth sighed 'it's been hard after two years with him, I just hate him and love him at the same time'

'I know sweetie, you will get there. The heart takes time to heal.' Mick said

'I know it's just hard especially when your best friend is the one you would turn to but she the reason I'm heartbroken' Beth cried

'Sweetie, you need to get your mind of this, go to the performance centre help them train the NXT guys' Mick said

'I think about it Daddy promise' Beth smiled

'I just wish you mum was still alive' Mick said

'Even if she was Daddy, she would be in England' Beth smiled 'I have to visit her grave when I go to the UK again' Beth sighed 'I miss my hometown'

'But you living the dream' Mick smiled

'Not right now' Beth sighed 'look daddy I got to go'

'Just have fun promise me' mick asked 'I love you'

'Yes Daddy' Beth said I love you too bye'

Beth looked at her phone and scroll to find a name she was looking.

'What's up Foley?' The voice said

'Flair!' Beth laughed 'I'm in Orlando for a while want to catch up with my favourite flair'

'Don't let my dad hear you say that' Charlotte laughed 'How's your arm?'

'Getting there still gonna be a while till I'm back on the road' Beth said

'We are having a NXT barbecue tomorrow and your invited' charlotte said 'it's at mine the girls are coming early to help you welcome to come help too'

'I'll be there' Beth smiled

'Wear a dress with some nice heels' Charlotte smiled 'you need to look good now your single'

'I'm not looking yet Charlotte' Beth whined

'But you never know who might be there' Charlotte smiled 'could be the man of your dreams!'

'Yeah yeah Charlotte' Beth yawned 'what time should I come round tomorrow?'

'2pm sharp' Charlotte beamed 'Don't be late' she hung up

Beth smiled to herself. She went to walk upstairs and went to bed.

Maybe Charlotte right maybe I will meet the man of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own anyone except Beth Foley**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. Much love to you all :)**

 **enjoy chapter 2**

Beth pulled up at Charlotte house in Orlando, she got out in her car wearing a light blue summer dress with matching heels. Her brown straight hair fell past her elbow which was still in the sling. She wore dark eyeliner around her eyes and had dark red lipstick.

She walked up to the house and rung the doorbell.

'Foley!' Charlotte beamed hugging her

Beth smiled half hugging her back as her other arm in a sling 'Flair'

'The girls are dying to see you, come in' Charlotte said 'you look lovely'

'Thank you' Beth smiled as they walked into the kitchen

'Beth!' Bayley smiled hugging her

'Hey Bay Bay' Beth teased As she went to hug Sasha and Becky.

'How have you been?' Sasha asked

'Better than I was thank you' Beth smiled

'He's an arsehole, doesn't deserve you' Becky smiled

Beth smiled as Charlotte placed a glass of wine in front of her 'you need to forget about him'

'Maybe I just need time to heal' Beth sighed

'Let forget about him and have fun the boys are on their way' Charlotte smiled

'Who coming?' Beth asked

'Sami, Adrian, Kevin, Baron, Joe, Corey and Finn plus more' Charlotte smiled as the doorbell went.

'I'll get that' Charlotte said

'Who's Finn?' Beth said confused

'Oh you don't know the Irish guy who came from Japan' Sasha smiled

'Really?' Beth smiled 'he's kind of hot'

'Oh' Becky grinned 'maybe we can hook you to up'

'Don't get an ideas' Beth warned

Beth sipped on her wine as the men walked in she greeted Sami and Adrian with kisses on the cheek 'hello boys' Beth smiled

'Hello you, how the arm?' Sami asked

'Surgery went well so hopefully be back on the road sooner than I think' Beth smiled

Adrian smiled 'how you been otherwise?'

Beth smiled 'Better but I'll get there'

'You get there little one' Adrian teased her about her height.

'Just because I'm shorter than you' Beth laughed as another man came towards them.

'Beth meet Finn Balor' Sami smiled 'Finn meet the gorgeous Beth Foley.'

'I'm not gorgeous' Beth blushed

'You are gorgeous' Finn smiled his Irish accent coming thought 'Nice to meet you'

'You accent is so cool' Beth stuttered 'nice to meet you too'

'Your accent just as awesome, love the British' Finn smiled

'Well let just say I love the Irish too' Beth giggled

'That good for me then' Finn smiled as everyone was too busy talking to each other

'Why's that?' Beth smiled

Finn leaned in to her ear and whispered 'I always had a thing for you'

Beth blushed 'Well it's always nice to meet an admirer'

'I'm sorry to hear about you and Seth' Finn said

'It's alright, his loss' Beth smiled trying to avoid the subject.

'Damn right' Charlotte said butting in. 'That's why I invited Paige, she just what you need to help you get over Seth'

'What?' Beth said her eyes bulging

'Hey' Paige said Beth turned around glaring at her.

'You got a lot of nerve coming here pretending to be my friend' Beth spat

'Please Beth, let talk outside and we can sort this' Paige begged

'No that not what's happening here' Beth snarled 'I will never forgive you for what you did'

'What's going on here?' Becky frowned

'Do you want to tell them Paige or shall I?' Beth shouted

'Beth please don't' Paige begged

'Hey everyone, Paige was the one I caught sleeping with Seth' Beth shouted

Paige looked as everyone glared at her 'how could you do that Paige?' Charlotte said

'That's just down right dirty' Sasha said

'This friendship is over Paige' Beth spat 'I don't want to talk or see you again'

'Beth please just lets talk' Paige cried

'Get out Paige' Beth growled 'if I wasn't injured I knock you ass out'

'I think it's best you leave' Sasha said as Paige sighed and walked out the house.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Beth. 'I'm sorry you had to see that' Beth said running out to the garden.

She pulled out a cigarette and light it up, wine glass held in the other hand she venture to the bench to enjoy a calming smoke.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, 'You know that bad for you' Beth heard Finn say

'Like that will stop me' Beth laughed to herself

'Are you ok?' Finn asked

'I'm sick of everyone asking me that' Beth sighed

'They all care that why' Finn smiled

'I know you are right I just want to not think about it 24 hours a day' Beth sighed

'You should come to the performance centre more' Finn suggested

'Yeah that was the idea actually' Beth smiled 'thank you'

'No problem' Finn smiled 'I'm just glad I put a smile on your face'

Beth blushed as Finn kissed her cheek 'see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah you bet you will' Beth smiled as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I only own Beth Foley.**

Beth parked in the performance centre and took a deep breath. She flip out her mirror to give her face the once over 'You look gorgeous and why would he care anyway' Beth mumbled to herself.

She grabbed her coffee in the cup holder and her purse 'Here goes nothing' Beth encouraged herself

She walked towards the building and opened the door to see Charlotte 'hey trouble' Beth smiled

'Hey short stuff' she teased

'You training today?' Beth asked

'I'm helping Becky and Sasha plan their NXT match, wanna help?' Charlotte asked

'Yeah I love to' Beth smiled

Beth turned to the ring to see Sami, Adrian and Finn with Becky and Sasha

'Hello boys and girls' Beth smiled

'Hello gorgeous' Finn smiled kissing her cheek

'Hi Finn' Beth blushed

'Where's my coffee?' Finn teased

'Only special people get coffee off me' Beth teased back

'Am I not special enough?' Finn smirked

'Not yet' Beth smiled

'Good to know I have a chance' Finn said

'Stop flirting and let get wrestling' Adrian shouted causing her to blush.

'We have a chat later' Finn smiled

'You bet' Beth smiled back as they walked to the other ring.

2 hours later

'Girls you were awesome' Charlotte said hugging them both

'It was' Sasha smiled 'What do you think Beth?'

Beth sat on the metal stairs looking at the other ring as she watched the boys wrestle each other. Finn was shirtless and Beth couldn't help but stare biting her lip as she did.

'Beth!' Becky said making her jump.

'What the fuck?' Beth said placing a hand on her chest 'You scared the shit out of me'

'Stop staring then' Charlotte laughed

'He's just gorgeous' Beth mumbled

'Come on girls let do a mix tagged' Adrian shouted 'Charlotte you referee'

Beth sulked 'what do I do?' As she stood at the edge on the ring apron.

'Don't worry Lass' Finn said walking up to her 'we can watch'

Finn placed his arm over her shoulder as they watched 'So I was wondering maybe sometime soon you might like to go on a date but only when you are ready'

'I would like that' Beth blushed 'maybe when your back from the Asia tour'

'So Monday?' Finn smiled

'Yeah Monday would be Amazing' Beth smiled 'maybe you can come round mine I'll cook and we can watch raw together'

'Are you sure?' Finn asked 'I can wine and dine you if you prefer'

'No I'm more a stay at home kind of girl' Beth smiled

'My kind of girl' Finn smiled

Beth giggled

'What the hell?' They heard and Beth froze

It was Seth

'Really?' Beth sighed 'what do you want Seth?'

'For newbie to back off my girlfriend' Seth glared

'I'm not your girlfriend' Beth said

'You are' Seth snapped

'I'm not' Beth smirked 'I don't date cheaters'

'I'm sorry about that and we forgave each other' Seth growled

'What bullshit world do you live in?' Beth shouted 'We are over. Done. Finished'

'I suggest you leave her alone' Finn snapped

'You gonna stop me Little boy' Seth laughed

'You're a little boy Seth' Beth smirked 'Finn is all man so I suggest you leave me alone'

Seth scowled 'This is not over' Seth growled storming away from the two.

 **It's short but the next chapter will be longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the favourite/follow, reviews and the one awesome personal message which made me happy**

Beth smiled as she watch Finn pin Kevin for the title on her TV. Charlotte, Becky and Sasha cheered.

'He did it' Becky smiled

'I'm so happy for him' Beth smiled 'He really deserves it'

'We need to throw him a party' Charlotte said

'Let's do it here' Beth smiled 'we can make it surprise then'

'Love that idea' Sasha beamed

Beth smiled 'I'll tell him it's a date and surprise it's a party for him'

'We invite everyone possible WWE and NXT people' Becky said 'Your house is big enough'

Suddenly Beth's phone went off, 'it's Finn, he wants to FaceTime' Beth blushed

'Answer it' Charlotte said

Beth pressed the screen, she saw Finn all sweaty, his paint patchy after his match and his new title over his shoulder. 'Hey gorgeous' he smiled

'Hey Finn, Congratulations' Beth smiled

'Well done Finn' Becky said jumping in the frame

'See your not alone' Finn smiled

'No the girls are here' Beth showed Finn the girls

'Hello Girls' Finn smiled

'Well done' Sasha and Charlotte said

'Give me a sec and we can talk alone' Beth smiled as she got up leaving the girls in the lounge.

'Ok we are alone' Beth said laying on the bed

'You look gorgeous' Finn smiled

'Stop it' Beth giggled 'You'll make me blush'

'So now I'm the champion, I thought I could have that date with you' Finn smirked

'Don't get cocky now' Beth smiled 'I might have to think about it'

'You can I just have to come change your mind' he laughed

'So, when will you be back?' Beth asked

'Tomorrow late' Finn asked

'So the day after that want to come over for a date' Beth smiled

'I would love that' Finn smiled 'What will be doing?'

'That's a surprise Champ' Beth teased

'Tell me' he made a sad face

'No' Beth giggled 'You'll just have to wait'

'I'll just have to count down the hours till I see your gorgeous face' he smiled

'You are making me blush' she giggled 'I can't wait to see you either'

'I should go clean up' Finn smiled 'Bye Beautiful'

Beth blew a kiss 'Good night Finn' Beth smiled as he winked and hung up.

Two days Later

Beth stood outside waiting for Finn to pull up on his bike, she wore a light green skater dress with her favourite pair of high heels.

Finn pulled up on his bike and took his helmet off he wore black trousers and a blue shirt with a leather jacket on top, 'Hey gorgeous'

'Hey Champ' Beth giggled as he hugged her 'I missed you'

'I missed you too' Finn said as Beth kissed his cheek

'Ok so I need you to trust me' Beth smiled as he grabbed his hand 'close your eyes'

He smiled and closes his eyes 'don't open them till I say' Beth smiled

Beth guided Finn in the house and stood him in front of the massive crowd of people 'Ok you can open them' Beth said

Finn opened his eyes and everyone shouted surprise and party poppers we're going off everywhere 'Did you organise this' Finn smiled

'I did, it's a celebration of the new NXT champ' Beth smiled turning on the music

Finn started to mingle as Beth saw her two favourite divas 'Brie and Nikki' Beth smiled

'There's are sister from another mister' Nikki smiled

Beth hugged Brie and Nikki 'thank you for coming and bringing John and Daniel'

Brie smiled 'So what's going on with you and Finn'

Nikki smiled 'Yes tell us'

'Nothing yet, but we flirt a lot and he's so sweet' Beth blushed

'Ooh you like him' Nikki teased

'Nikki leave the girl alone' Brie smiled

'I'm just glad she moving on from that idiot' Nikki said and Brie glared at her

'It's fine Nikki' Beth said 'I don't want to be with Seth'

'But their must be a part of you that still loves him and is hurt by what he did' Brie said

'Yes of course I gave him two years but he screw it up' Beth smiled

Suddenly a pair of arms lifted her up 'Short Stack' someone shouted spinning her around.

Beth smiled 'Deanie' Beth hugged him when he placed her down then turned to Renee 'NeeNee' she squealed

'Beebee' Renee smiled 'how my favourite girl arm?'

'Getting there' Beth smiled

'Baby girl' Roman said squeezing her

'Roman not so tight' Beth squealed

'We miss you that much thou' Renee giggles

'I miss you guys too' Beth giggled 'I'll be back in couple of weeks I hope'

'Good cause I need someone to talk to when these two suck faces' Roman teased

'Man that's not cool' Dean said seriously

Beth laughed as she felt someone beside her 'do you mind if I borrow this lady for a while' Finn smiled

'Of course' Renee smiled as she dragged Dean and the bellas took Roman away

'Wanna go somewhere more private?' Beth said

'Yeah I would love to' Finn said

Beth lead them to the master bedroom and out onto the balcony she had. The view of the beach which she basically lived on was in the background.

'It's beautiful out here isn't it?' Beth smiled

'Not as beautiful as you' Finn said

Beth blushed 'Finn stop it'

'Thank you for this' Finn said

'Better date than you thought it was?' Beth giggled

'Nearly' Finn smiled pulling my body towards him 'just one more thing will make it perfect'

Beth smiled as Finn leaned into her, her breath deepened as his lips connected with her in a sweet short kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach and time stood still until he pulled away slightly.

'Wow' Beth blushed as she looked into his eyes.

'Now this is a perfect date' Finn smiled leaning his forehead on hers.

He pushed a hand in her hair and pushed his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss.

 **please show some love guys ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So much love for his fiction I'm so happy makes me want to write tons of fic for you guys any idea and request for a one shot or fic I give them a good go guys**

Beth held onto Finn as the kiss went on, she was in heaven it was like they had kiss for years it was so natural and comforting.

'The door opened and Beth felt herself get pull away and fall to the ground.

'You keep your dirty hands off her' Beth looked up when she heard that voice.

It was a her stupid ex-boyfriend.

'She deserve to be treated like a lady' Finn growled

'I treated her like a princess' Seth snapped 'she's mine'

Beth got up and stood between them and turned to Seth 'What in the blue hell do you want?' Beth spat

'I want to talk to you' Seth said grabbing her hand

'She doesn't want to talk' Finn snapped as Beth took her hand out Seth.

'I'm not leaving till she does' Seth snapped 'alone that is'

Beth groaned and turned to Finn 'give me 5 minutes and then you can kick him out'

'Ok gorgeous' he said walking out the room but not before glaring at Seth.

Beth sat down on the bed 'You have five minutes' she snapped

'I miss us babe' Seth said sitting down

'Don't even say that you care.' Beth sighed

'I do care though' Seth replied

'When you cheat you don't care' Beth said

'I did and I still do' Seth replied

'No you don't' tears spilling out her eyes 'I loved you and you picked my best friend over me'

'I'm not with Paige' Seth replied

'You still slept with her, broke my heart' Beth said wiping her tears away

'It was a stupid thing for me to do' Seth replied

'Well it's too late now Seth' Beth said convincing herself more than him 'you lost your chance'

'And I hate myself for it' Seth said

'Good you deserve it' Beth snapped 'I gave you everything you wanted but it just wasn't good enough for the golden boy'

'I let the fame go to my head' Seth replied

'But you won't change back to the way we use to be until you lose that title' Beth said

'That's not true' Seth replied

'I don't believe you' Beth spat 'Why her? What so special about Paige?'

'Nothing' Seth said 'she was just easy'

'Easy?' Beth spat 'wasn't I enough for you so you found something easy'

Seth leaned in closer 'I love you Beth' Seth replied

'Please don't do this Seth' Beth whined staring at his lips.

Before Beth could say anything else Seth planted his lips on her and the door opened

'You got to be joking' Finn snapped

Beth pushed Seth away 'Finn, he forced himself on me'

'You know that's not the truth' Seth replied 'You wanted it as much as I did' Seth smirked

'Finn please ignore him' Beth said going towards him

'Don't even touch me' he snapped 'I can't believe I fell for your tricks'

'No please Finn' Seth smirked 'don't ignore me'

'Shut up Seth' Beth snapped

'Just don't talk to me, you just like all women I have met' Finn snapped walking out the room towards the front door.

'Finn please' Beth said running after him.

'Party over everyone' he said walking to open the door.

'Finn don't go' Beth said feeling tears in her eyes

'Don't even talk to me anymore, I want nothing to do with you' Finn said

Beth felt her heart break again when he said that. She watched him walk to his bike feeling tears fall down her face.

'everyone out' Charlotte then turn to Seth 'That includes you, asshole'

Beth watch everyone awkwardly leave accept the twins who said they catch up with their other halfs.

Once everyone was out leaving Charlotte and the twins. Beth bursted into tears on the stairs. 'I'm so stupid' she cried

Charlotte went and hugged her 'Seth is asshole and Finn an idiot'

'I've just lost the nicest guy' Beth cried as the girls continued to comfort her

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo sorry for the delay my lovely people stuff got crazy at work then I went on holiday with my man and now he's in Florida so I got sad but I got out my funk and posted this**

 **love you guys for the awesome reviews much love and enjoy the chapter.**

Beth looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. Her new look made her feel like a new women. Her brown hair was straight and now dip dyed dark purple on the bottom half.

She wore a black crop top and jeans and black boots. She was trying to fix herself.

She started with Paige, she explained herself and Beth realised Paige was in love with Seth so much she was blinded by him. Beth missed her friendship with Paige.

'So, this party is going to be amazing' Paige beamed as her, Becky and Charlotte walked in.

'Finally you guys are back' Beth smiled 'You guys being on the road sucks'

'It will be amazing when your back all 4 of us traveling together' Paige said hugging Beth

'You not wearing your sling?' Becky asked

'Doctors said I can take it off in the day' Beth smiled 'feels good moving my arm'

'I love your hair' Becky beamed

'Got to get my bestie on' Beth smiled Hugging Paige

'We gotta head to Sasha's house' Charlotte said

The girls knocked on the door and Sasha opened it to see the girls.

'Party' Paige shouted carrying Beth in.

'If you weren't my best friend I would not be happy' Beth playfully shouted as she carried into the living room.

'Hey everyone' Becky beamed

Paige put her down that when she realised Finn was there. He looked gorgeous as always.

Beth felt her nerves kick in as she stared at Finn as he refused to even look at her.

She sighed as Paige placed her hand on her shoulder.

'He's stupid to not believe you over Seth' Paige sighed

Beth smiled 'Thanks Paige, I need a drink'

'Wine for my lady' Charlotte said handing her a glass

'Why do I feel heartbroken even thought we have only kiss once?' Beth whined as she gulped on her red wine.

'Maybe he's the one' Charlotte said 'If you believe in that stuff'

'Damn him and his good looks' Beth cursed as she finished her first wine.

Later that night

Beth and Paige danced completely drunk. 'I'm gonna go home' Beth slurred to Paige

'Are you sure?' Paige said 'It's late and you got to walk for half an hour.'

'I'll be fine' Beth said stumbling away to the door.

She felt her arm get grabbed and she saw Finn

'Hey' she said a little scared

'Let me take you home' he said 'you shouldn't walk at this time of night'

'I thought you hated me' Beth said

'I could never hate you' Finn said picking her up

'I was stupid to let Seth near me' Beth said as Finn placed her on the back of his bike.

Finn ignored her comment and started the bike up 'Hold onto me' Finn said

Beth closed her eyes as Finn drove to her place. When he pulled up outside he parked the bike on the drive.

'Where are your keys?' Finn asked

Beth gets them out and dangles them 'Here sexy' she giggled.

Finn lifted her over his shoulder after grabbing the keys off her 'Time for bed for you'

'Finn please forgive me' Beth said as he locked her door after he got them both inside.

Finn placed her feet on the floor. 'Of course I forgive you' he said bringing her towards him

'I just though I lost you for good' she said feeling dizzy .

'Lets get you to bed, gorgeous' Finn said carrying her up the stairs

'You are so strong' Beth mumbled into his shoulder

Finn opened her bedroom door and he laid her down on the bed.

'Where are your nightwear?' He said awkwardly looking around the room.

'Already in it' Finn turned to see Beth in a big black shirt which fell below the butt.

'Ok then' he said tucking her into bed.

'Stay with me' Beth pleaded Pulling him into the bed.

He got rid of a jeans and laid in the bed under the covers and Beth cuddled up to his side laying her head on his chest.

'Night sleeping beauty' he smiled kissing her forehead.

'Night my prince' she mumbled as she fell asleep.

 **Review please**


End file.
